The Broken Road
by taraa4015
Summary: An EO story, set after season 12. Elliot's gone, Olivia goes looking for whats hers.
1. Chapter 1

**New story :)))**

**short chapter to see if i get any response to it, if i dont get enough i wont continue, so please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, dick owns it all. blah blah blah.**

**enjoy :)) xx**

She tells herself she can do this, she can be around him after that. After he left her, after he told her their feelings don't matter.

She's always been he one doing the leaving, if she gets the smallest feeling someone might not be around for much longer she packs up and leaves, better to leave them before they can leave you, she says. Until she met him. He changed everything. He changed her.

She once thought they had a future together, he left his wife, they were both unattached, nothing in the way of them being together, she'd waited, waited for him to make a move, waited for him to realise she was there, right in front of him. She wanted him, wanted him so bad that sometimes it physically hurt her.

As she drove along the broken road she thinks about what she's going to say to him when she shows up at his doorstep. He hadn't verbally asked her to come, but she sensed something, sensed he needed her. They'd spoken on the phone a few times since he left, since he left her, but she'd never felt that was enough.

She missed him, she missed how they'd shamelessly flirt on those rare occasions, how they'd laugh at the most ridiculous things. She missed how thy could just sit together in silence and not need words to tell each other what the needed, they sense it, she even missed his teasing and little quirks, like how he'd always bite his lip when he had something to say or when he'd chew on the skin of his fingertips when he was frustrated or tired.

She couldn't wait to see him, seven months had been far too long. She was scared though, she didn't know how he'd react to her being there, she didn't know if maybe he meet some lucky girl and fell in love, she couldn't take it if that was the case, she thinks she'd try and stick it out and still pretend there weren't any feelings there, but she knows she couldn't, she knows she'd leave as soon as she could, it would be to hard.

She's almost at his house now, her stomach all of a sudden is in knots and she feels like she's going to be sick, she can see the drive way now, she parks across the road.

She's sat in the car for ten minute, maybe this isn't a great idea, if he really wanted to see her he'd come to her or ask her to come to him, oh well to late now. Its time, she gets out leaving her small duffel bag of clothes in the car, she might not even stay, he might not want her too.

Her hands are sweaty as she clutches to the car door, she steps out and her dress comes to mid-thigh, she pulls out the clip from the top of her hair, it falls to just below her bra strap. She takes small steps to the front door, her hand is shaking as she lifts it up to knock, knocking softly twice, then brings them down to her waist, she cant stop fidgeting as she waits, he stomach is so many knots that she can hardly breath, her chest feel tight and she's starting to sweat all over.

He opens the door, he looks stunned. He doesn't say anything for awhile so takes this moment to look him over, he's wearing jeans and bare feet, a tight grey shirt that shows off this huge muscles, his face looks tired and he looks like he hadn't shaved in a few days.

"Olivia"

**Dont forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! Very appreciated.**

**Happy reading and review **

**Declaimer: I obviously own nothing.**

When he opened the door he was expecting it to be the pizza he'd just ordered, he was utterly shocked at what he saw. When they talked on the phone the other day and he had finally told her where he was, he was definitely not expecting this.

When he left, he had been deeply depressed, the job was getting to much, he couldn't handle the dead victims faces, the deeply scarred children, he'd shot a kid for gods sake! He'd only stuck it out that long because of her. She made everything better, he'd be having a bad day and he'd look at her and everything thing just seemed right, just a smile from her would make his whole day. But when things started getting bad between them he couldn't do it, they'd get in the biggest fights, yelling and screaming at each other right in the middle of the squad room, people would stop what they were dong just to witness one of the infamous Benson and Stabler fights, she'd always stand up to him despite being a few inches shorter. Toe to toe, screaming she was right, neither would back down till the captain broke it up, five minutes later they'd be acting as if nothing had happened, but not these last few months, they wouldn't talk to each other unless it was absolutely necessary, he tells himself its because they've been together to long, because their getting sick of each other, but deep down he knew its because they finally realised their feelings towards each other, now that he's single things have changed, everything was so much tenser.

Once he shot Jenna, everything around him seemed to stop. Everything but her, they locked eyes and couldn't look away, he stared deep in to her dark eyes.

_What did I just do?_

_Its okay, you did what you had to._

He could just stare into her eyes and have the most intimate and meaningful conversations without opening his mouth. They seem to be doing that a lot more lately, it's easier that was he guesses, no confrontation or need for anything more. She's all he needs.

When he decided to leave, it was one of the hardest decisions he'd ever made, he didn't want to leave her though, leave her alone to deal with the horrifying reality of their job. But he didn't couldn't stay, here was no way he could, that left him wondering if maybe he'd ask her to come with him he knew she would, but he had no right to do that, he knows the jobs all she's got. Leaving was one of the best and worst things he'd ever done.

Now as he stands in his doorway staring at her, he realises how beautiful she is, how tired she looks. He wants to just pull her into one of the tightest hugs she'd ever have, but he wont, they don't do that, they don't touch. Ever.

"Elliot" She stares at him, she cant keep her eyes off him. He's perfect she thinks, everything she's ever wanted.

"What are you doing here?" He doesn't mean for it to come out that way she thinks, _he's just surprised Olivia, don't think to much in to it._

"I….I came…. To see you" she stutters. _Good one._

He's backing up now, shocked. She's scared, this was not a good idea she tells herself, _get out now!_

"I see, well I guess you better come in" He's got over the shock now; he looks content, almost smug.

He hold the door open for her now, she walks past him and into the house.

As she takes it all in she realises he house is quite large, three bedrooms she guesses, a full kitchen and a rather big lounge room with a plasma television and three brown leather couches.

He closes the door behind her, and stays still watching her look at everything. She's wearing a cream halter neck dress that brings out her deep tan and compliments her full breasts. Her legs are long and her feet covered in deep blue sandals, her hair is longer than he remembers, dark brown in colour with caramel highlights, her eyes a deep dark brown, almost black. She's lost weight he can tell. She's so breath takingly beautiful. In this moment he finds himself wondering how she's not taken yet, why no one has snatched her up, but he realises a lot have tried: Porter, Moss, Erickson to name a few, she's just never let them get to close, close enough to know she's scared out of her mind about everything, especially commitment. That's her biggest flaw ,he thinks, not that she had many, her inability to let anyone love her, to find the real her.

She's walking now, stopping in the lounge at the framed picture of them, taken at the NYPD Christmas party two years ago, its the only one he has of the two of them, their standing next to each other, his arm around her waist, her arm around his shoulder. They look happy, smiles huge. She's wearing a yellow floor length dress and he's wearing his favourite tux, it was the year he got divorced.

She turns and looks at him, her eyes never leaving his as she steps closer, their so close now that their toes are touching, she stops. He goes to grab her hand put she pulls it away.

"Why?" He doesn't know how to answer, what does he tell her?

"You know why" She laughs at that.

"Yeah you shot and killed a kid, El. But you were never forced off the force. I thought SVU was in you, in your blood. Why would you leave something so important to you?"

"I had to go Liv, you know that. I couldn't stay, I couldn't take people staring ay me, knowing what I'd done, especially you Olivia, I couldn't take your disappointment"

she stares at him, he cant read her, for the first time since he's known her he cant tell what she's thinking, what's going on in that pretty little head of hers.

"Don't give me that bullshit Elliot, you know I would have been there for you. I would never look at you any different, you just doing your job, god dammit it!" Her voice is raised; she's starting to get frustrated with him, that much he can tell.

"I'm so sorry Liv"

"I shouldn't have come here" She makes her way to the door, not looking back.


End file.
